


Hey, Angel

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the scene where Quistis talks to Squall on the balcony after he dances with Rinoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey angel, can we dance on the edge of this disaster?  
>  Can we move on in spite of what we miss?  
> We're gasping, suffocating, trying to exist._
> 
> -The Loved Ones, "Breathe In"

~ Hey, Angel ~

"You're a fast learner," Quistis said, smiling a little.

 _Is she making fun of me?_  Squall wondered. Social situations were always awkward for him, more so when it was his instructor trying to make small talk with him.

"You're a good dancer," she continued when he didn't respond.

 _Is she hitting on me?_  he wondered.

Despite his continued unresponsiveness, she still persisted - this time she didn't speak, only held out her hand.

 _Is she asking me to dance with her?_  he wondered.

He took her hand and they danced, right there on the balcony. They could hear faint strains of music from inside, but it didn't really matter what song was playing because Squall had only mastered that one dance.

His face was set in a look of determined concentration as he recalled and executed each step.

She didn't mind that he wasn't smiling or even seeming to have fun at all. In fact, seeing his expression made her smile. It was just so... him.

~end~


End file.
